Many individuals are injured requiring physical therapy in order to rehabilitate the muscles in the upper body, specifically the shoulders, elbows, and wrists. Typically, individuals exercise their arms, shoulders, and/or wrists in order to maintain tone and strength. An individual engaging in physical therapy activities usually incorporates exercise and motion elements in order to rehabilitate an injured area to the pre-injury range of motion and strength. Physical therapy activities therefore incorporate both stretching and motion procedures in order to increase range of motion and strength to atrophied muscles.
Physical therapists frequently require an individual to perform various exercises by using standard weights. An individual using standard weights frequently encounters a situation where the optimal resistance for exercise includes a weight between two of the standard weights available within a set. No known exercise and/or therapy equipment exists which uses a leveraged weight compounding system which may be easily adjusted by an individual to suit the individual's particular needs. In addition, no variable system of weights is known which provides to an individual a wide range of possible weight combinations for exercise.